


【授权翻译】及时行乐

by RivetingFabrications, SchneeSnow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 90s superboy, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, fem!Tim, genderbent tim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: 当另一个康掉落在她的平行世界，媞姆可不愿放弃此次良机。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RivetingFabrications](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carpe Diem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365880) by [RivetingFabrications](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications). 
  * A translation of [Carpe Diem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365880) by [RivetingFabrications](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications). 



> 第一次翻译，很渣，请大力指教！（鞠躬）  
> （因为这里Tim是女孩子我就翻成媞姆了_(:з」∠)_）  
> 授权截图戳这里吧http://midoriyuki.lofter.com/post/306880_f29a7e6

媞姆呜咽着，一双手缠住她的手腕向后拖，使她踉跄后退。膝盖后面撞上床而倒下，强有力的胳膊摆弄她的四肢，好像她只是一团墙灰似的，这让她的双颊染上和制服一样的颜色。  
“康——”她试图掌握局面，而紧接着颤栗席卷了她全身，因为有双好奇的手沿她制服的衣缝滑下到达腰际，卸下她的万能腰带，抚摸上赤裸、光滑的皮肤。她简单地向右仰起头，更进一步和她的康面对面。他的脸几乎和她一样红，脸上带着有点挫败地调笑，双手大胆地伸向她衣料深处。他的呼吸太粗重，而她不得不停下抱怨舔湿自己干燥的双唇，同时感到空气中她看不见的手触在她皮肤上的热度。她把四肢稍稍摊开，正好撞在另一个康的胸膛上，这个康和她的康如此不同却又十分相似——他鲁莽、喧吵、自傲，却有颗同样善良的心——现在她能感到他的心脏在她背后砰砰直跳，同样他们一定也能听到她的脉搏像电钻一样轰响，她自己的血流声在耳中逐渐加强。  
“哦天呐，康——”她不敢相信自己已经沦落到只能吐出支离玻碎的句子，如她正努力控制的呼吸般短促；是她自己提议的，她才是拥抱挑战的人，而那两个只是气急败坏又磕磕巴巴地迟疑不决，最后尴尬地同意。尽管如此，这种局面可是一生难求，要是自己只因为两个康纳都不能拿定主意而放弃这个机会，她一定会骂脏话的。  
她的康纳，衬衫被她偷来当睡衣穿的那个，她的克隆男孩——他一边亲吻她的脖子一边呻吟，她的刘海让他的额头发痒。“你到底知不知道自己正在叫哪一个康？”他在她肌肤上呢喃，她想要分开双唇回答，但她的思想都因为这两个康短路了，好像他们有相同的想法（也许他们确实有；多元世界理论是个有趣的东西），都伸出空余的手在她平坦的胃部滑过。他们都抓住她的乳房爱抚，在掌心滚动着沉甸甸的两个。  
她弓起身子迎接触摸，从康的嘴唇中撕下自己的嘴巴好绝望地哭叫，后背曲线更向前弯曲，无意识地弯的更深，更陷入他们凹成碗的掌心。他们的触碰仍然温柔，试探性的——但是，天呐——不够，他们抚摸得太过柔和而小心，不是她真正想要的。  
“再多点，”她低吼，推压他们的手，而她的康颤抖着立即照做。  
“你开始性爱中发号施令的样子真是火辣，小罗，”他低吟，隔着制服纤维按摩乳肉引发她呜咽啜泣。媞姆因另一个康开始同样的动作而颤栗，尽管他有点粗鲁和笨拙，但更接近她对他们的要求。她尝试着转向他，嘶哑地嘲笑他的表情，看起来他完全震惊到说不出话。  
“你安静得可怕，”她试图在喘息中屏气，“舌头被猫吃了吗？”说话间突然吟叫，因为胸脯上的手狠狠捏住她。  
“要是我的小罗在你这个年纪也会变成你这样，”他脸色变为鲜红呻吟着，“我可不知道自己能不能把持得住。”  
她试图发笑，但短促而终止——现在她的乳头被隔着衣服蠢蠢窥动，他们两个都没法不去注意。“我记得你说你的罗宾是个男孩。”  
“男孩也不代表不能像你——你和他长得一样，只是年纪大点，”他谴责道，把头一扭正好面对她，耳环泛着光亮。她近乎犀利地笑了，感到有手在自己制服下大胆探索，待在自己光裸的屁股上肆意向下摸。  
“你说还没跟他亲热过？”康开口。“我打赌他这里很敏感，就像她一样——”他用手将媞姆的制服拉起，接着捏住她的大腿肉——她长声尖叫着抗议，拼命扭弄。  
“康，停下——我那里怕痒——啊！”熟悉的压力包裹着双腿令她突然喘息，试图把腿紧紧并拢。  
“嗯呃——嗯啊。”康用深邃的眼睛贪婪地注视她露齿一笑，TTK将她双腿分开。她感到他转向另一个康，说道，“来啊，试试看，”他鼓励道，然后年轻的康的双手滑向她大腿内侧赤裸肌肤，那里既没有她的靴子也没有制服保护。她因他修长光滑的手指开始抚摸而颤抖，那手指挑逗着又坚定，一寸一寸到达她真正想被他们触碰的地方。  
毫不犹豫地，她能活动的手尝试着迂回伸向年轻版本的康所穿的紧绷绷的红色纤维。她把手按在他的腹股沟——她足够肯定自己感到了他勃起的阴茎在她手中胀大，她开始掌握他，为自己听到了窒息般的吸气而露出笑容，确信他正在失去自控。  
而在旁边，她的超级小子正往她肌肤上吮吸印记——不会用力到留下好几天的人人可见的突兀淤青，但足够留下几个小时的红痕，甚至在她洗澡后都无法消失（她的皮肤足够苍白，它们逗留的时间比一般人更久）。她在TTK下短暂挣扎，感到那股力量在她皮肤上制服下悄悄游荡，感到它在纤维下摸索她的乳房，拨弄乳头以引出她从未有过的大声哭吟，但她挣扎徒劳。倒在更年轻的康的胸上，抱怨他们的触碰。  
“快一点，”她喘息，在他们一致的咧嘴笑容下扭动，“康——求你——摸我。”  
“操，”她的康咆哮着，紧接着行动起来，透过制服的手最终拢上她的阴阜。“你可真湿，”他喘气，手指  
在纤维下敏捷滑行，在分开阴唇并伸进去时让她迫切哭出声。他对完全思维中断的另一个康轻松地露齿笑——“帮我个忙，伙计？”他咧着嘴问，然后动起来，在她分开的双腿之间脱掉自己制服任其滑落。  
“我——呃，”超级小子不连贯地结结巴巴，但紧接着他也动起来，在自己大腿间把媞姆摆了个舒服的姿势，双手拢起她肿胀的乳房。媞姆不住地哀鸣，此时康对她露出恶魔般地笑容。  
“她喜欢你咬她乳头，”他提议，而媞姆的脸更红了。  
“康！”她厉声道，窘迫不安，继而震惊地瞪大了眼睛，感到TTK那鬼魅般看不见的力量化为舌头舔上她的左乳尖，而超级小子的双手根本还在她身上束缚着压榨她的肉体。  
“干得好，”她的康摆出一副圣人般赞许的微笑，接着抓住她的万能腰带熟练地解锁——曾经她可是花了好一番口舌才让康不要直接用手把它们从她身上扯断——如今他轻而易举就能把腰带扔在一边。他用拇指把她大腿间制服上薄薄一层的黑色条带推开一边，而后前倾，在她的尖叫声中舔舐那条又湿又热的皱褶。  
“你不应该先脱她衣服吗？”小超问他，同时因她太过凶狠地攥紧自己还衣裹完整的分身而呻吟不已。  
“不，这么干更辣——听听她的心跳，”她的克隆男孩带着近乎残忍的笑容继续潜入，他的鼻子压进的双手她些许稀疏的阴毛将她吃了个透。她在哭叫，拼命把屁股浸入他口中，而他双手为脸颊开拓，张大嘴巴伸出舌头，在她体内狼吞虎咽地深深挖掘。  
她在衣服底下隐约感到牙齿的尖利，毫无疑问是TTK啃咬着她渐硬的蓓蕾——她无声尖叫着颤抖，两个康默契配合，让她在无虑的享乐中失去心智。年轻一点的超级小子忘情地吻着她，技巧上比她的康稍显拙劣却同样令人愉悦，双手在她衣缝下笨拙摸索——急切中扯破了上面那层纤维，但他达到目的了，真实的双手渴求地拧她挑逗她石子般硬圆的乳头，没有了纤维阻隔，温热的触感直贴上他的手。  
她的克隆男孩还在给她口交，整张脸完全埋入她的褶皱，接下来用上双手，从笨拙的迫切直到敏捷地按压她的阴蒂——她再也忍不住叫喊，不只是两个超级小子让她释放自我——她哭嚎到痉挛，她的康用舌头做了什么让她眼冒金星声嘶力竭；他的手指轻抚阴蒂，令她就只能扭动着在他身上寻求更多摩擦，什么都好只要能减轻她腹股沟处文火慢炖的煎熬，让她腿间的脉动能得到释放。  
“康——求你，别停，”她失控地喃喃。觉得自己听到他们中有人在笑，但她正忙着抽搐根本顾不上集中注意力。内脏里有种紧缩感正慢慢蓄积，意味着她马上就要高潮了——但此时小超正吻着她，毫无预兆地将舌头推进她嘴里戳刺，她就只能试图不被自己的呻吟呛到，而康的舌头就快让她爆发了，那些指头始终拨弄着阴蒂，伴随舌头在她体内进进出出。  
终于她泄尽自己的热潮，向后扑通摔在年轻的小超身上，筋疲力竭，在他依旧不停的服务下无言吟哼，他双手仍拢聚她的乳房，也许在她制服下能见到明晃晃的红肿。她男朋友脱光了衣服贪婪盯着她，下流地舔着嘴唇。  
“起来，”他一面解释一面把她拖向小超，按自己的喜好摆弄软若无骨的四肢。她抗议般地稍稍呻吟一声，但鉴于自己正舒服靠在他胸膛，这感觉还不错。而当被他从背后倚着勾起双腿大分拉开时，她发出轻柔的呜咽。  
“来吧，”他喘息着，眼中有团火焰燃烧，点亮饥渴的光芒。  
“康，”她吟哼着闭上眼睛：“我不行——”  
“你可以的，宝贝儿，”他安慰道：“你可是罗宾。我们练习过很多次这种负荷，”他低语，怜爱地吻她面颊。他看着小超咧开嘴：“从那边看会有点不舒服，”他说，抽动面部肌肉指向自己年轻的同位体短裤下的胀大变形。“到这边来。”  
“我——我们是不是得让她休息一下？”另一个发问，所有笨拙的虚张声势都消失不见，但这迎合了媞姆的性欲，让她在预想中颤抖不已。她的康笑了。  
“别忘了她是谁训练的；她可能做到比这更难的。”他挑逗着舔舐她的耳廓。“继续，这种机会失不再来。安全套在那边的抽屉里。”那边的超级小子踌躇面对她，双手笨拙摸索着自己的腰带，但最终释出了自己的分身。顶端充血泛红，渗出的前液流下柱身，媞姆呜咽着被她的康掰开双腿向背后拉，用上她为之努力赶超前辈罗宾的柔韧性，被强迫弯成个弧。所有策略及威吓都不复存在，小超正费力撕开包装带上套子，再次看向媞姆犹豫不决。  
“我——你能肯定——”  
“康，”她命令道，怒气冲冲仿佛自己不是被展开身体仍人鱼肉容易受伤的那个：“插进我里面，马上，否则别怪我——”未完成的威胁还留在口中，搏动的分身抵上她的入口推进，立刻就让她的命令戛然而止了，他还用拇指把她的制服拨到一边更方便进入。她张大了嘴巴发不出声音，弓起身子猛地睁大双眼，但她的康牢牢将她抱住，使操入变成顺利的滑进。  
“放松，宝贝儿，”她男友柔声低哼，她发出窒息般的哽咽，在小超无情地用力将分身一寸寸操入她时试图放松自己。他柔情蜜意地吻她，她也绝望地回应着，心知这是为了分散她的注意力。亲吻的效果不错，很快她就感到小超的屁股顶上她的骨盆，最终一入到底换来一声勉强的叹息。  
“她干起来怎么样？”康问他，嘴唇从她唇瓣上离开，一条纤细银线自他们气喘吁吁的嘴唇上丝连而起。  
“她又热又紧，”小超呻吟道，几乎不假思索地操动；微弱哭声从她半张的甜蜜红唇中涌出——火辣触感正变换着角度磨损她的神经。她奋力伸出双手环上他的脖子拉近，一只手没入他扭乱的卷发，这和她的康的那簇短发形成鲜明对比。  
“动一动，”她命令道，扭起身子迎向他，在对方猛地撞入自己时哀鸣呻吟，能感到他的鸡巴在自己体内搏动。他立即退出一寸，又猛然把自己的屁股顶向前，迎着她的喘息与碾磨，听她抱怨自己男友又把她打开得更大。  
很快，年轻的超级小子建立了自己的节奏，之后的每一次顶弄都更容易更熟练。他的屁股每晃动一次都换来她的哀嚎，可他似乎就是找不到那个角度能让她彻底释放。然而她男朋友似乎对此了如指掌，他坏笑得像恶魔一般，一看就知道在酝酿什么计划，可她实在神志涣散，真是没法把这些细节拼凑一起。  
“把手放在她阴蒂上，”他开始指导，而小超的手指挪到那儿，笨拙按压那处敏感神经的终点；媞姆切实感到火花四溅，他的触碰直在她身上烙下欢愉的印记，但不那么强烈——而小超突然粗暴地摇晃屁股向前啪啪撞击。康把她的腿拉得更高——接着她感到小超的鸡巴冲刷到她最棒的敏感点，使她一下子恸哭。  
“康——哦天呐——好棒，就是那儿——噢！”她放纵喘息。就连小超也被她拼命扭动身体的样子吓住了，他的屁股以最完美的角度尽力夯撞，手指灵巧地轻抚又挑逗她的阴蒂，让她几乎不敢相信他突然变得如此聪敏，而撕裂感与触电感正灼烧她的神经，无法抗拒的紧缩感又一次在她肚子里抽紧。  
她的喘息与高昂哭嚎比以往更大声，小超刚好剧烈猛撞让她眼前一片白，紧接着在康的胸膛上弓起身子再次高潮了，整个身体在第二次性高潮中因快感中颤抖。小超呻吟着，仍然该死地极富技巧的爱抚让她难以思考，直到她灵光闪现——天呐，她的康一直在指导他如何操动、如何用TTK让她快活——这个想法让她在另一股勃发的高潮中颤栗不已。小超硬挺的热度仍然在她体内搏动，接下来他又开始动了，变回些许不协调和笨拙；角度再次改变，可她只能躺在那里无助地呜咽，任自己被他的屁股冲撞，直到双方的声调都断断续续。他呻吟着再一次啪啪挺入，屁股摩擦她的大腿根，把自己整个射进她体内。他们躺了几分钟，粗重地喘气，汗流浃背、鬓角湿成一团，她里面的肌肉仍然反射性地夹紧他分身的粗壮，直到自己从高潮余韵中降落。一旦缓和回足够的力气开口，她把头翘起面向康纳，他的胸膛还撑着她的重量。  
“康，”她嘶哑低语，而他灿烂一笑，知道她要说什么。小超把自己拔出来，扑通倒在床上，翻了个身继续平复呼吸，双眼却仍然紧锁她痛苦柔弱的身型。康温柔地将她放平在软被上休息，接着攀上她的身体，分开腿跨坐在她胃部；他的大手拽开腰带和她的制服纤维；它们在他觉醒的力量下撕裂，她却不再在乎了。她用果冻般的双手拖掉他的皮带扣，解开牛仔裤抽出他肿胀的、被忽视的老二。  
“上吧，康，”她掌控着，而他朝她咧开嘴，虽然还担心自己的体重但仍然在她身上找好位置。他把破烂的纤维拨到一边，袒露她缨红的有轻微淤伤的乳房；他对这景色吹起口哨，而对方朝他发射一眼半心半意的瞪视。接下来他再次拢起她鼓胀的乳房，而后把它们挤在一起，鸡巴插入两乳之间。  
“你真是该死的辣，”他呻吟道，而她低吟着，感到他的硬挺挤在自己乳沟里，龟头在柔软的肉丘间消失又重现。他用指头撸出前液减缓摩擦并润滑这条肉缝；此时她扬起头在快速抽插中盯着他潮红的脸。  
“康，”她晕乎乎地开口，看他的脸皱紧，感到他的身体每时每刻都在颤栗，抽插的速度和力度都在加强。“求你了——哦，老天——康。”而他呻吟着把精液喷在她白皙的颈侧糊作一团。一些零散的精液射在她下巴上；而她低吟着将舌头能扫过的地方舔干净。康睁开双眼为这景象呻吟，伸出手指抹过那一滩射在她乳沟里东西。她抓住他的手腕，拉低他的手伸进自己嘴里舔干净他的精液，全程维持着与他眼神交接；她觉得她的老二即使在刚高潮过后又被激起了欲望。  
“~小罗！”康噘嘴抱怨道，“别在我刚射过之后又那么干，太折磨我了。”  
她止不住咯咯直笑，把头摔回被子里满足地闭上双眼。“你喜欢，”她舔着嘴唇魅惑地说，听到两个康都在呻吟。  
“撩人精，“康说道，可她只是叹息着作回应，安心享受睡意降临，让享乐后的精疲力竭淹没自己。  
康对自己耗竭的女友稍稍怒目而视，但还是怜爱地吻了她脸颊后帮她翻身躺在床中间。他瞥一眼自己的同位体，对方看起来完全放空，甚至在把安全套系紧并投进媞姆房间角落里的垃圾桶之后仍是如此。  
“感觉挺好？”他斟酌措辞后询问，而小超哼出个鼻音。  
“‘挺好’实在太轻描淡写了，伙计。”他瞥了一眼媞姆的睡姿，叹了口气：“我不能……”  
康在此打断他的思路，给了他一个从容微笑。“别担心。我做了很多尝试还犯了很多错误，最终才找到方法勾搭她，“他眨眨眼。”我打赌你的小罗更好搞定。“  
小超语无伦次，又一次涨红了脸，他的脸色正好匹配他的红短裤。康不明白怎么会有人穿这种颜色的紧身裤，更别提这人还是是他的同位体，但是，算了。康大度地想，他红短裤的癖好、不善正常交流、以及这半小时以来的满口俚语，实际上都归因于和女体化提姆做爱而导致的大脑放空。  
“我——我可是直的。”  
“你就继续骗自己吧，”康乐呵呵地说。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：“这篇异性肉花了我这么长时间，有点难为情，这里也有性转哦（捂脸）。请享用！这篇的灵感来源于汤不热上竹碳太太的某张图：http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/post/146641215250/bamboo-carbon-somebody-told-me-that-if-you-rub/，非常感谢可爱的竹碳给我灵感写出了这篇同人文<3“  
> “这篇实际上是我第一篇kontim同人！很抱歉我对98小超了解不多，虽然他是我最喜欢的角色，但我觉得任何OOC都是因为：他和自己的同位体还有性感的女体提姆做爱了……所以请务必让我知道，我这么对待他究竟好不好:')  
> 而且我承认自己最初想写图里左边的YJ小超，毕竟我写他的经验最多，但他脾气太差了也不常和提姆互动，哈哈。评论和赞就是我的命根子，它们支撑着我继续写作和提高，所以要是你们觉得不错甚至喜欢拜托让我知道吧<3  
> 也可以在汤不热http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/找我玩！工作时不宜观看，提醒你们哦，而且稍稍有点被voltron相关占满了，哎呀。“


End file.
